letsmirageprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure
is created by Cure Believe. It will begin airing February 9, 2014, replacing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The theme for the series is mirage. Note: The official 2014 Pretty Cure is called "Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!" Still, please enjoy this fan series! Plot Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure episodes Official: One peaceful day in the Mirage Kingdom, a villain by the name of Taika destroyed everything and everyone living there. One citizen, who was princess Cure Moonlight Mirage, tried to defend, but failed. She, along with Kira, escaped to Earth. She tells three other mascots to search for the other Mirage Pretty Cures. That is what Hanasaki Cherry dreamed about. Before she knows it, she meets a mascot from the dream by the name of Hana. Hana explains to Cherry that was no dream. It was informing her of what was happening to the kingdom and what will later happen to Earth, and Taika will take people's Mirage Souls and turn them into Kurokokoros! When her friend's Mirage Soul is taken out, Cherry can not believe it is all true! Hana turns into a Mirage Module for Cherry to transform into Cure Blossom Mirage! It is her duty to help find the other Mirage Cures, as well as to protect everybody. Characters Pretty Cures Voiced by: Sendai Eri Cherry is a 14 year old student who attends Sakura Middle & High School's middle school division and is the leader of the series. Although she can be energetic in sports, she doesn't study well, and usually gets low grades in school, which also leads to not wanting to make many friends due to her only interest being in sports. Her alter ego is Cure Blossom Mirage '''and her theme color is scarlet. Voiced by: Tanaka Rie Daisy is a 13 year old student who attends the same classes as Cherry. Daisy likes to hang out with her friends while shopping and doesn't care about school. This is all she likes because she thinks it is important, but later learns that it isn't the most important part of life. Her alter ego is Cure Marine Mirage and her theme color is navy blue. Voiced by: Maeda Ai Sunny is a 14 year old student, just like Cherry, who attends the same classes as Cherry and Daisy. She appears as a transfer student who likes to stay quiet, despite her name being Sunny. When she first became a Pretty Cure, she made friends with Cherry and Daisy. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sunshine Mirage '''and her theme color is dark yellow. Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami Rose is the oldest in the series at 17 years old. She tried to defend the Mirage Kingdom because she was the princess, but, having ultimately failed, sends three mascots to find the remaining Mirage Pretty Cures. She gets upset very often, but is helped by the other girls, especially Cherry. Her alter ego is '''Cure Moonlight Mirage '''and her theme colors are silver and dark purple. Mascots Voiced by: Mitsuishi Kotono Hana is Cherry's mascot. Hana acts as the oldest of the mascots in this series and ends her sentences with "~hana!" She is the only mascot that can obtain a human form, '''Himura Hana. Voiced by: Ōtani Ikue Miracle is Daisy's mascot. Miracle acts as Hana's younger sister and ends her sentences with "~kuru!" Voiced by: Ikezawa Haruna Bright is Sunny's mascot. Bright seems to have a relationship with Miracle and ends his sentences with "~bu!" Voiced by: Matsuno Taiki Kira is Rose's mascot. Kira is truly the oldest mascot in this series and ends his sentences with "~kira!" Villains Voiced by: Kiuchi Reiko Taika is the main villain of the series. Her goal is not just to destroy the Mirage Kingdom, but the planet Earth as well. Her biggest rival appears to be Cure Moonlight Mirage, after the events of the destruction of the kingdom. Her name is her short version of "k'uro '''tai'you", but reversed and an "a" is added. Voiced by: ??? The Kurokokoros are the monsters of the day, created by a person's black Mirage Soul. They are similar to Jikochuus from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Later on, some can appear as both an illusion and the actual, confusing the Cures. The name means "black heart". A handful of people have become Kurokokoros: *Episode 1: '''Kurumi Daisy - One of Cherry's hyper, shopping addict classmates who later becomes Cure Marine Mirage *Episode 2: Kano Miyu - A young girl who couldn't find her parents at a park *Episode 3: Isobe Kiyabu - An adult who is dealing with the divorce of her and her husband *Episode 4: Anastasia Johnson - A British transfer student who is struggling with Japanese *Episode 5: Tatakai Jin - A member of the army who is upset by his friend's loss *''Others soon.'' consists of dark versions of the Cures. Each one represents a Cure's self in the past and also want to make the world sad and filled with despair. They are: Voiced by: Ueda Kana She represents the part of Cherry when she couldn't make many friends that enjoyed sports. Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako She represents the part of Daisy when she thought shopping was the most important part of life. Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya She represents the part of Sunny when she never spoke to anybody. Voiced by: Park Romi She represents the part of Rose when she was upset about the destruction of her kingdom. Others Hanasaki Kiseki (花咲奇跡 Hanasaki Kiseki) Voiced by: Inoue Marina Cherry's mother, she can be strict about the Hanasaki children being on time for school, and usually fusses at Cherry. Hanasaki Katashi (花咲堅 Hanasaki Katashi) Voiced by: Kishio Daisuke Cherry's father, he always tries to help the family as much as possible, and can even by lazy. Hanasaki Chiasa (花咲千麻 Hanasaki Chiasa) Voiced by: Kuwashima Houko Cherry's sister, she loves to tease about Cherry's resemblance to Cure Blossom Mirage, without knowing they are the same person. Shimai Yukai (姉妹愉快 Shimai Yukai) Voiced by: Terakado Hitomi The elder sister of Chie, she is considered a great friend to have, and is also one of Daisy's good friends. Shimai Chie (姉妹知恵 Shimai Chie) Voiced by: Miyamoto Kanako The younger sister of Yukai, she is the wise student in second year middle school, and likes to help Cherry in academics. Yamaoka Shikai (山岡司会 Yamaoka Shikai) Voiced by: Kusaka Chihiro A fellow classmate of Cherry's, and is part of the basketball team. Later, he becomes the first person to befriend Sunny and is shown to have a connection with her. Anastasia Johnson (アナスタシアジョンソン Anasutashia Jonson) Voiced by: ??? A transfer student from Britain, and one of Rose's classmates. Anastasia can not speak Japanese and relies on Rose to help her. She was thought to be the missing Pretty Cure before it was revealed to be Sunny. Sweet Cuties~ (スウィートキューティーズ〜 Suītokyūtizu~) Voiced by: ??? (Hanako), ??? (Kaihei), ??? (Nikkō), ??? (Gekkō) A popular dance and idol group in Sakura, they imposter the Pretty Cure in episode 44. The members are Hanako, Kaihei, Nikkō, and Gekkō. Items Mirage Module - This is the item Cherry and Daisy use to transform by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Shining Mirage Module - This is the item Sunny uses to transform. The name fits her theme accurately, but she transforms the same way by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Super Mirage Module '- This is the item Rose uses to transform. The title "super" is given because she has had more experience and is a princess, but she transforms the same way by shouting, ''"Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" 'Mirage Baton '- This is the item used for purification attacks by all the Cures. Each baton has its own color to represent the theme color of the respective Cure. '''Mirage Compact - This is the item used to transform into Super Mirage Cure form. Locations Mirage Kingdom :The kingdom where Rose used to live before Taika destroyed it. Sakura :The town where the season takes place. Sakura Middle & High School :The town's middle and high school where the girls attend. Dark Palace :The place where Taika resides. Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure. All rights belong to Toei Animation, so this is unlikely to be the series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Trivia *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' is the first season where none of the Cures have hair ornaments. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' is the first season where all of the Cures have different voices from their civilian forms. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' is the first season with one villain that summons the Monster of the Day. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' is the first season with previous Cure names (the names are shared with the Mirage Pretty Cure from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!) *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' is the fourth season to have an episode with real-life people (AKB48, specifically 9 members from Team K, in episode 40) *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' introduces the concept of a villain working on her own, specifically the main villain. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' may be considered the most intense, if not darkest, Pretty Cure season. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' is the first season where one of the main Cures dies, although she returns in the same episode. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' is the third dark season, the other two being Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *The "unofficial" opening is the same as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, but with slight changes. External Links *Fan Series's Origin *Facebook Fan Group Video Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure